


Sweet Brother

by Mishafer (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Cute Bros, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Kink, It's not just paint on those signs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pushy Gareth, Sex by the railroad tracks, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mishafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now how could I ever forget my sweet, wonderful brother?" Gareth replied affectionately, trying to subdue the anxiety that often plagued his brother after dark. His words comforted Alex enough to allow him to relax and begin to drift off to sleep, listening to Gareth's steady breathing behind his neck. If he died in his sleep, he'd die happy, Alex thought, which is a luxury people don't have nowadays.</p><p>Each chap is a different oneshot/type of sex.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended to be a realistic portrayal of incest. Rather this is fun PWP goodness (or badness).

"I always loved rhymes," Alex said as he hammered on a sign onto a phone poll by the tracks that led to their home.

"But you always sucked at them in English," Gareth teased as he dug into the bag they'd brought for a thermos of water.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex replied. "Hey, can I have a swig of that?" He asked of the thermos while setting the hammer down against the phone poll.

Gareth stepped over to Alex and handed him the bottle which Alex proceeded to take a long drink from. Then, with an upturn of the corner of his mouth, Gareth took the opportunity to place his hand on Alex's backside and give a small squeeze.

"Gareth!" Alex nearly choked on the water he'd been drinking and whirled around, "What the hell, man?"

"Come on, Alex, what happens on the tracks stays on the tracks. What do you say?" Gareth had turned his tone from casual to soft and seductive.

 _Oh god_ , Alex thought. He didn't know how Gareth managed to do this so well and without fail, to make his every cell vibrate and pine with need for him.

He fixed his eyes on his brother's face, observing its youthful glow that was yet touched with a hint of maturity which it didn't have before the turn. Upon looking at him, he couldn't help thinking just how utterly gorgeous Gareth was. He'd thought so his whole life, but it had never come to the surface until the world ended. It was when the occupation had occurred and they were forced to turn to unthinkable things to survive, that taboos long hidden had come to light. No longer feared.

Although, Alex was still cautious and a bit apprehensive as he didn't want their mother to know, worried she'd be sick at the thought. He wasn't afraid of going there again, but he was afraid that if they kept up, people would find out, and eventually, Mary would too.

Gareth however, thought she'd be at least as accepting enough to not say a word about it once she found out. He knew how much she wanted her sons to be happy, after all.

Alex swallowed roughly, his mind pulling him back to the week prior when Gareth had gotten his hand in his jeans, and after only two minutes of fondling him, had him coming so hard he thought he'd go blind. Somewhat embarrassing for Alex, being that he came so fast, but utterly intoxicating. The act didn't feel at all shameful at the time, it felt as natural as breathing.

Alex spoke no words, he knew whatever he said would be useless. 'No Gareth, we can't', ' 'Mom's gonna find out if we do this again,' all futile sentences that would be pointless to repeat.

Gareth stepped closer and trailed his index finger down his brother's face, his mouth forming into a smile at the scratch of his unshaven face against his finger. Gareth then leaned down and kissed him, his warmth and moisture enveloping him instantly. Alex kissed him back, his eyes fluttering shut, already intoxicated yet again by Gareth's lips on his. Gareth then wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and swiftly pulled him in to where their bodies were pressed flat against one another, making Alex lose his train of thought and drop the unclosed water bottle onto the tracks.

"Gareth..." Alex whispered into Gareth's mouth as Gareth pried open his brother's lips with his tongue and began licking at the roof of his mouth. Alex allowed Gareth's warmth embrace his entire body, almost overwhelming his system. Gareth moaned softly into his brother's mouth and the sound pooled right in between Alex's legs. He desperately wanted to hear Gareth moan like that again, but for longer and louder.

Alex pulled away just enough to make room for him to run both his hands up and down Gareth's chest, causing him to let out another soft moan into his mouth.

Gareth then pulled his mouth from his brother's and moved to his neck, peppering it with kisses and the occasional lick. "God, Alex...." He breathed sultrily against his dampened skin.

He decided to be bold and moved his hands from Gareth's chest and gripped his lower back, then began rolling his hips into him. Gareth's breath hitched at Alex's action as he immediately reciprocated. Then began sucking a mark on Alex's neck, moaning once again, louder this time. Alex knew he'd regret letting him give him a hickey where it could be seen, but he didn't care about anything else at that moment. Just Gareth and his touch.

Alex felt intense arousal come over him, beginning in his loins, hard and tight, then spreading up into his chest and cheeks causing him to flush. He could feel Gareth's growing erection underneath his clothes against his own, sending fantasies racing through his head. He wanted to jerk Gareth off. He wanted to undress him and kiss and touch every inch of his body, he wanted to suck him off and find out what his big brother tasted like. He wanted to thrust inside him and experience the blissful feeling of being one with him. He simply _wanted him_.

Gareth was panting against Alex's neck when he suddenly pulled his head back and stared Alex deep in his eyes. Gareth's own eyes were wide and his pupils blown, and there was a vulnerability on his face that Gareth rarely showed anyone. Alex was taken aback by the intensity of his brother's gaze, but he liked it, he liked that he let him see such vulnerability. It made him feel a rumbling of warm affection in his body's center.

God, did he love his brother. His brother could honestly be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was the brother who saved his and their mother's lives and the brother who continued to keep them breathing. Alex thought maybe that's what it was that finally had him admitting his passion for Gareth and had him daydreaming about Gareth's body underneath his clothes. Or what it would be like to fall asleep listening to his heart beat.

Gareth then tipped his head forward, rest his forehead against Alex's and took his right hand and eagerly unfastened his brother's pants. The action sent a thrill through him knowing Gareth's hand was going to yet again be on his cock. Gareth reached his hand in and took his brother's erection in his hand, smearing the precome from the tip with his thumb. Alex let out a whine at the relief of finally being touched.

Gareth leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I'll go slower this time."

Alex could tell he was smiling without needing to look at him.  _Jackass_ , he thought playfully.

His playful thought was immediately cut-off by Gareth beginning to stroke him slowly. Painfully slow, making his cock twitch from the friction.

Gareth then moved over and shared a deep kiss with his brother, as affectionate as it was dominant. "Hey, keep saying my name," he said as he pulled away and looked him in the eyes again.

Alex gave a very small nod and moved his mouth to Gareth's neck and began to suck a mark onto his skin, making Gareth exhale in pleasure.

"Oh, Gareth,  _Gareth_..." Alex moaned as he began to thrust into Gareth's hand as he continued to jerk him off.

Gareth's firm grip and perfectly timed movements, growing faster with each pull, had Alex flying high. So wonderfully ensnared by Gareth's touch that he almost didn't want to come, not wanting the enthralling experience to end.

"That's it, Alex..." Gareth said as he sped up his movements, flicking his thumbnail into the slit on the end of his brother's cock, making him flinch at the rough sensation. Alex practically whimpered his brother's name at the action and began to thrust himself harder into Gareth's hand.

Gareth tightened his grip and sped up his movements, his hand easily sliding up and down the precome-coated shaft. Alex could feel himself getting close when he decided he wanted to say Gareth's name into his mouth while he came. He then moved his mouth from his brother's neck to his lips and initiated a kiss that would make it so Gareth could eat up his own name and swallow it. Relish in the fact that he'd made Alex exclaim it so loud. He knew Gareth would love it, brother he adored or not, he was a goddamned narcissist. 

"Oh..." Gareth panted into Alex's mouth, clearly aroused from Alex's reaction to his fondling. Gareth's panting turned Alex on enough to where he felt himself finally slip off the edge and the excruciating tension unfurl and release. The rush of warmth spilled forth onto Gareth's moving hand and Alex groaned Gareth's name into his mouth several times throughout his climax.

There was something different about it this time as compared to the time before, something more intimate and more raw. He could hear his pulse in his ears and felt his knees go weak, insisting to him that he sit down.

Before he could say anything, or pull away from Gareth's mouth to see his face, Gareth pulled his own face way and brought his come-covered hand up to his mouth and inserted his index and middle fingers inside, licking and tasting his fluid.

"You taste so  _good_ , Alex," Gareth said after he pulled his saliva-slicked fingers from his mouth and leered at Alex's surprised expression. 

Alex's knees nearly buckled at the sight. It was so uninhibited and so honest and  _lewd_  that he nearly couldn't believe it was happening.

He didn't bother stuffing himself back in his pants as he then quickly undid Gareth's fly and zipper as his brother beamed at him. Gareth was already rock hard and his cock's head was saturated with precome. Alex had been handled by Gareth twice now, yet never done so to his brother. Never touched or seen what was in Gareth's underwear, and was embarrassingly excited that he was now getting to experience it.

He quickly slicked the entirety of Gareth's dick with his precome and began pumping him at a fairly speedy rate, causing Gareth to arch his hips forward and dig his nails into Alex's back at the overwhelming feeling. Alex wanted Gareth to do what he had done and feed him his own name when he climaxed. So he placed his left hand around the back of Gareth's neck, pulled him in and gave him an aggressive kiss. He hoped Gareth would like it, his humble younger brother being assertive and stern with him. Gareth did like it, he moaned into Alex's mouth which was sucking on his brother's bottom lip as Gareth fucked himself into Alex's hand.

Alex let out a small sigh at the sensation of Gareth's hot breath against his mouth and the sweet sounds the man was making for him. "Say my name," Alex murmured as he strengthened his hold. Gareth then dug his nails into Alex's back so hard it hurt and groaned his brother's name into his mouth just as Alex had before. Alex felt heat rush down his hand and drip onto the ground below him. Gareth then let out ragged, shaky breaths and rest his forehead against Alex's.

Alex wondered if he should do as Gareth did and lick the come off his hand. He wanted to, just for the sake of getting to experience the most personal taste and texture his body carried. Well, second most, at least in their world.

He took a small step back and did just that, copied Gareth's action of inserting his wet fingers inside his mouth and sucking every last bit of liquid off. Alex loved the taste, it tasted like  _Gareth_. So smooth and rich that he let out a faint moan as he swallowed it. Gareth simply watched and smiled fondly at him, as if he'd just done something endearing. He then gripped Alex's right wrist and moved it down enough so he could lean in and kiss him, softly and meticulously. 

"Sweet Alex," Gareth spoke against his brother's lips.

Alex chuckled lightly and pulled away. "Come on, man. We need to head back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is blow jobs hell yeah.
> 
> You know a cannibal's oral skills are gonna be through the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Gareth sat cross-legged on his bed long after dark, anticipating his brother's arrival. After the irritatingly long and arduous day, he could think of nothing he wanted more than Alex's head between his legs. But first, he had to ask again, ask if his little brother still truly wanted to put his head between his big brother's legs. Gareth was mostly sure he did, but that inkling of doubt continued to bother him.

 _Does he even want to keep doing this?_  he thought.

_Does he really like this or is he just going along because I do, because I'm in charge of this place and doesn't want to upset me?_

God knows his brother was never the most assertive of people, which worried Gareth in this situation. The number of lines Gareth had had to cross in his time after the world ended had stacked-up quite high, but he didn't want to cross one that would turn out to harm his family instead of protect them. What would be the point of having crossed those previous lines then?

Three knocks on the door signaled Alex's arrival and Gareth felt both joy and nervousness at hearing the hollow sounds. Alex then opened the door and gave a small wave to his brother along with a warm smile, instantly sending a feeling of heat through Gareth's chest.

"Hey,  _you_ ," Alex said cheekily.

Gareth uncrossed his legs and tucked his left leg under him and folded his right one to his chest. "You're on time and you're never on time," he teased.

Alex grinned at his joke and proceeded to take off his jacket and place it on the chair by the door. "You know, I hate this cold weather," he said as he made his way over to the bed and leaned down, eagerly taking Gareth's mouth into his own.

 _Surely someone this hot to get his clothes off and in my bed isn't feeling pressured to keep doing it_ , Gareth thought. But he knew he still had to ask, just to be sure.

"Alex," Gareth began as he pulled himself out of Alex's kiss, "I have to ask you something."

Alex appeared confused. "What?"

"You're into this, right? I mean, one-hundred percent into this? It's not because you feel like you have to?"

Alex chuckled. "Of course, I was havin' wet dreams about you even before all this."

Gareth felt relieved, Alex's reply was casual, met with no hesitation. And the look in his eyes appeared to Gareth to be a mixture of unadulterated lust and puppy-dog love. Gareth knew Alex had always been a bad liar, and there was no way he could fake a look like that.

Alex then sat himself down next to Gareth and Gareth changed positions to meet him. In what felt like a fraction of a second, Gareth's neck was met by his brother's lips, trailing open-mouthed kisses across it as he used his right hand to move up Gareth's thigh.

"You're so sexy, Gareth," Alex said against his skin, causing Gareth's loins to tighten. He felt slightly weird that he was turned on by being called 'sexy' of all things, but this was his brother, he knew he'd never judge him for anything.

Gareth closed his eyes and leaned in further, then ran his right hand up Alex's shirt and explored his chest, causing his brother to nudge himself closer. Gareth then slipped his hand out from underneath Alex's shirt and brought both hands under the hem of his own and lifted it up over his head and off. Alex took hold of Gareth's removed shirt and tossed it behind him, landing and on the pillows by the headboard. He then leaned down and nipped at his brother's chest, making Gareth's loins tightened once again, nerves coming alive under each place his mouth touched. Gareth then moved himself away and lay down on his back, his head resting on his pillow. Alex in turn edged over and straddled Gareth, both his hands running down his brother's chest, causing Gareth's breath to hitch at the feeling.

No one had ever been able to turn Gareth on like Alex did, no one had been able to make his whole body shudder at a simple and light stroke of his skin. Gareth thought maybe it was his body reacting positively to coming into physical contact with other cells that had occupied the same space in their mother's womb, coming alive at being together once again.

Alex smiled at Gareth's reaction and lifted his own shirt over his head, tossing it to the same location that Gareth's shirt rested to the left his brother's head. Before Gareth could feel up Alex's torso like his body desperately begged him to do, Alex moved down and began nipping and licking at his chest, making his hips buck forward and cock twitch.

It was when Alex began lightly sucking on Gareth's left nipple that he finally felt his brother's name escape from his mouth, " _Alex_ ," he breathed.

He wanted Alex to hurry up and slip his pants off and blow him until he saw stars, but he loved the way Alex could get him rock hard without even having to touch below his waistline and make him desperate.

Alex, still so giving despite the circumstances of their life, Gareth had always thought. He admired him for that, he didn't always see eye-to-eye with Alex on everything, but in a way he admired that too.

Gareth ran his hands through Alex's hair, catching it in between his fingers and giving the lightest of pulls to indicate to him how much he wanted him to keep moving down. He did, hurrying his journey downwards as he then reached his stomach, giving Gareth a slight tickle as the stubble on his brother's face brushed against his skin. Alex moaned against Gareth's stomach as he continued kissing his way down, moaned like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He then nudged himself up and took hold of the fasten on Gareth's pants and undid it, lifting himself up to allow Alex to pull it and his underwear down and off of his legs, leaving him totally naked.

Alex gave a quick look up and down Gareth's body, a hungry look running across his face as he then promptly leaned back down and licked up the base of his brother's cock to the head, leaving a stripe of warm saliva.

"Oh god, Alex," Gareth exclaimed, his hips arching forward at the welcome sensation. Alex half-smiled, which Gareth thought looked mostly like a smile to himself for having made his older brother react in such a way.

He then wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around it, accepting the taste of precome into his mouth. He gave two light sucks that made Gareth reach down and once again pull his brother's hair, a little bit harder this time. Alex then opened his mouth wider and took his brother's erection all the way in his mouth to where the end was rubbing up against the back of his throat.

Gareth couldn't help letting out a long groan at the overwhelming feeling and began panting roughly, eyes fluttering shut to focus on the waves of pleasure he was receiving. Alex rubbed at the inside of Gareth's right thigh as he sucked back and forth, giving Gareth goosebumps from the caress of his leg.

Words built up in Gareth's throat that he felt he needed to say to Alex. Not some cliche dirty talk telling him how good he sucked or how hot he was—not that both of which weren't true—but something wicked and  _wrong_. He resisted at first, unsure if he should go as far to say such a thing. Such an innocent phrase of affection that one should never use in such a circumstance, but he had to say it. He just had to.

Gareth inhaled deeply and let the words flow from his mouth, "Sweet,  _sweet_  baby brother. My sweet, wonderful baby brother. Sweet baby brother..." he said breathily, feeling relief as they left his lips. Gareth heard and felt a sound vibrate from Alex's throat, one of approval. Alex liked what he was saying.

So he continued here and there. Placing the affections during and in between panting, moaning and hard grips of the bed sheets, and Alex's hair beneath his hands.

When Alex was ready to finish him off, he gave him the three final hard sucks he always did when he could tell his brother is close to reaching the end. As Gareth finally came, the tight spasms engulfing his cock, he all but yelled Alex's name.

"Sweet baby brother," Gareth said again after his climax had ended.

As he came down, his heart pounding while Alex ate the come off of him, he wondered if Alex would call him big brother while he sucked  _him_  off. From the way Alex had moaned around him when he began speaking the words, he thought he probably would.

After Alex had cleaned him off, he crawled up and kissed him, sticking his tongue in his mouth and swirling it around his brother's just as he had done around his dick. Gareth accepted it and tasted what had remained of himself. He liked licking his own fluid from him, relishing in the fact that he'd come inside of Alex's mouth.

Gareth then undid and removed Alex's pants which released his full erection as they both rolled onto their sides. Gareth was so dazed from his orgasm, he didn't think he could exert as much effort as to kneel over Alex to give him his end.

Gareth kissed his brother's neck and ran his nails up and down his chest, stopping in the center to admire the small patch of hair that rest there.

" _Gareth_ ," Alex moaned, digging his nails into his brother's back.

"Hey, call me big brother," Gareth whispered against his skin as he kissed down his chest and made his way to his brother's cock. Gareth heard Alex let out a small chuckle at his request and rolled his hips forward, communicating wordlessly to Gareth that he would do so when his lips met his dick.

Gareth then took Alex's hard length all the way into his mouth, making him flinch at his lack of easing him in.

"Oh,  _big brother_ ," Alex exclaimed as Gareth dragged his teeth across the shaft ever so lightly, just the way he liked. Gareth trailed his hand across his brother's chest as he continued pleasuring him and was met with Alex's own hand over his as he touched him.

He continued calling Gareth his big brother, making him feel an interesting combination love and power at the same time.

Alex came quicker than Gareth had due to Gareth's more aggressive approach to blow-jobs, flooding Gareth's mouth with hot liquid that he swallowed at the same rate it spilled forth while Alex groaned Gareth's name.

Gareth took Alex's cock out of his mouth and moved back up to Alex's face and kissed him, letting him taste his own come as well. It was then that Gareth felt a chill come over him. Despite the pulse-rate increase he'd had, it was still a cold room and he felt a sudden need to redress.

Before Gareth did, he had to ask Alex something, "That didn't weird you out at all?"

"No man, I liked it. You can call me that more often," Alex replied with a soft smile.

They then wordlessly redressed and when Alex began to put his pants back on in preparation to leave, Gareth grabbed his hand, "Hey, come here."

He knew Alex didn't want a repeat of the previous week when Mary had walked in on them spooning one morning. But Gareth was too tired and too sated to care if the whole of Terminus walked in them together.

"You sure, man?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, come on, idiot," Gareth teased.

Alex laughed and placed his pants under the night stand and climbed back into bed with his brother. Gareth wrapped his arm around him, spooning him from behind and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face against the back of his brother's neck.

Alex however, lay there for a while, eyes open and staring at the wall. "If I die tomorrow," he began in a small voice, "or the next day, or the next, promise you won't forget me."

"Why would I forget you?" Gareth asked, puzzled.

"People die so easily and so often, I don't want to be just another casualty," Alex replied.

"Now how could I ever forget my sweet, wonderful brother?" Gareth replied affectionately, trying to subdue the anxiety that often plagued his brother after dark.

His words comforted Alex enough to allow him to relax and begin to drift off to sleep, listening to Gareth's steady breathing behind his neck. If he died in his sleep, he'd die happy, Alex thought, which is a luxury people don't have nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the word nipple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had known April 10th was National Siblings Day, I would've worked just on this so I could've posted it then. Oh well.

_"I should've been a better brother," Gareth whispered in the cold darkness of the traincar._

_"You're an amazing brother," Alex reassured._

_"I was never there, I always made fun of you and-"_

_"It's okay, Gare. It don't matter." Alex then leaned in, and Gareth had an impulse to go for his mouth. Another kiss. Just like the one before the thugs arrived. But they weren't alone. Anyone could see._

_So instead, he went for his brother's cheek, pressing his puckered lips against his dirty face and holding them there for several seconds, shutting his eyes to savor the feeling._

* * *

"Gareth?" Alex's voice sounded from behind him.

 _Oh no, what is it?_ He never stepped foot onto the killing floor unless he had to.

He turned away from the steel table to see his brother awkwardly entering through the door, he hated the place. God, Alex hated stepping on spiders. The large room still smelled like rich iron. And despite the clean and sterilized trough and butcher's blocks, the sounds and energy of the people who'd come through clung heavy in the air.

Alex was clearly affected, he always was. He was the guy who got 'bad vibes' when he walked into a room while Gareth looked for the hard evidence. The hard evidence that came only after Alex said the men who took their town 'gave him the creeps.'

"Why are you in here?" Gareth asked.

"I um..." Alex sputtered, eyes darting around the room.

"You didn't come to say the place needs streamers, did you?"

Alex laughed at that, sending a shot of affection through Gareth's heart. Alex took a step forward. "No, I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I had this... this dream..."

"Oh, are you okay?" He assumed it was a nightmare.

"Yeah, man, I'm okay. It was a good one. It was you and me and... this place."

"Here? Hanging streamers?"

Alex laughed out loud again. At least he still thought his brother's humor was funny. "No." He strolled forward and met him in front of the table. Then cupped his hand around the side of Gareth's neck, looking up from the slight height difference. "We were standin' right here." He trailed his free hand down his brother's chest. "And you had me sittin' on that table behind you. And you... oh god _you_..."

The tone of Alex's voice was sultry and had Gareth's face flushing. Until they'd been together, he had no idea his shy little brother could be _sultry_ of all things.

"I was what?" Gareth returned in the same tone, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist.

"In front of me. And I had my legs wrapped around you, and you were doin' like this." He moved his hands down to Gareth's hips and pulled them against his before thrusting into him.

A breath escaped Gareth at the action and at the realization of what Alex had dreamed of. They hadn't done _that_ yet. Not the thing that would surely land Gareth in the 9th circle of hell rather than his optimistic idea that he may only reach the 8th.

They'd used their fingers and their mouths on one another, but never that. He had the idea—which he knew was ridiculous—that he still had some boundaries, some lines he wouldn't cross. But this line? This was one Alex wanted to cross. He was the one who walked into this nightmare of a room and wanted to be had on one of the tables they used to butcher the people they ate. It was a whole new level of fucked-up, but Alex was asking for it. Asking for it in the place he loathed so much. It was exceptionally brave of him.

And how could Gareth argue against the blood that rushed to his loins?

"Right here?" Gareth asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nah, we gotta switch places first, and..." Alex pulled a small bottle from his baggy coat pocket; lubricant.

 _He thought this through,_ Gareth realized. In an odd way, he admired Alex's initiative. More often than not, his brother avoided confrontation.

"You sure?"

"You have no idea."

Gareth leaned in and gave Alex a soft kiss, the kind that would frustrate them both from its lightness. As he did so, he felt Alex's covered hardness with his own, further causing his skin to flush.

After Alex set the bottle on the table behind them, both sets of hands ran into each other as they reached for Alex's jean button and zipper, causing them to giggle. They then drew their hands back and swapped places. Alex unfastened his pants and quickly pulled them down and off before he pushed himself up and on the steel table. Gareth removed his pants as well, not bothering with the underwear yet, the friction the fabric created between them always being incredible.

Gareth lifted up Alex's legs underneath his knees to test the waters, seeing if they could really do it as they had in his brother's dream. If Gareth held him well enough, then yes, thankfully, they could. Alex leaned in to Gareth's neck when suddenly Gareth moved out of the way and nipped at his brother's bent knee, eliciting a pleased yet eager moan as he did so. The sound was music to his ears.

He kissed up his thigh, reaching the hem of his boxer shorts while making a low sound in his throat before repeating the action on the other leg. Alex was visibly hard through his underwear and Gareth took his usual pride in having made him so without any direct touch. He then straightened himself and Alex nudged forward and wrapped his legs around his brother's hips again and thrust against him. Gareth did the same.

Their eyes were shut, inches from each other's faces as their hands lazily explored the other's body, rubbing their clothed erections together. It was just enough pressure to bring them relief, but not enough to send them over the edge too soon. A perfect balance they'd learned how to strike. The shared heat and low panting from the sheer pleasure of being so close had Gareth flying high. He had already lost himself, forgetting where they were. The steel table might as well have been a heart-shaped bed for all he cared, Alex had made it one.

"Gareth," Alex whined. Such a beautiful whine.

Gareth opened his eyes and went for his brother's neck, licking at his tender and just barely salty skin. Alex then lowered his legs and pulled down at Gareth's underwear.

"Mm, you're eager," Gareth said against his neck as he helped Alex lean back remove his underwear, kicking them aside. Before Alex could sit back up, Gareth licked up Alex's hard length starting at the shaft and ending at the head, and reached underneath and gave a few squeezes. Alex groaned loudly. Too easy.

Gareth chuckled at his response and Alex rose back up, returning a smile that was so silly and so Alex. It only made Gareth smile wider.

"Should I take this off?" Gareth asked of Alex's remaining shirt. If they were going to get caught, they were going to get caught. Being entirely naked wouldn't make it any better.

"Yeah, man." Alex grinned.

After hurrying out of their remaining clothes, Gareth took the bottle of lubricant and deposited a generous amount on his middle and index fingers. He then held his brother's legs apart and leaned in for a deep kiss to further relax him, licking the sweet saliva from the inside of his cheeks.

Gareth was almost giddy with excitement. He had wanted to do this for so long. Most of the time, it had been in shame. In the wee hours of the morning while stroking himself. Now, it was really happening. And he had the apocalypse to thank for it, to have finally yanked the curtain of taboo away.

Rubbing his index finger around his entrance, softening it with the gel, Alex once again groaned.

"You like that, huh?" Gareth beamed.

Oh god, he _did_. The first time he'd put his fingers in Alex, he thought he'd hate it. His brother was straight after all, or thought he was. Yet he loved every second of it. Even when it hurt.

But of course he would, Gareth figured, he trusted his big brother with his life.

He gently pushed the first finger in, just an inch. For someone capable of such brutality, he saw his brother's body as a temple. Something to be cared for delicately.

Alex was nearly writhing with pleasure, repeating Gareth's name as he continued to stretch him open. Alex reached between them and wrapped his hand around Gareth's cock and began pumping it. Gareth made a strained sound at the electric sensation that crossed it, involuntarily jerking his hips forward.

He then inserted his middle finger beside his index, making a scissoring motion to help open him up. Pushing in his digits all the way, he then brushed his longer finger against Alex's sweet spot. He had given his brother the best orgasm he ever had by doing so, matched with his cock in his mouth.

Alex held onto him for dear life while Gareth kept him in place, something that had become second nature for both of them.

He added the third finger, then the fourth. By this time, Alex had quieted somewhat, like he always did, focusing on the immense sensation. Alex took the bottle from beside him and deposited an amount on his right hand, then spread it over his brother's length, slick and wet. He then guided Gareth inside of him, replacing the fingers with his cock, slowly, as not to hurt himself.

Alex had to lie back just a bit so Gareth could have full access. They both cried out when he gave the first thrust. Gareth clawed at Alex's lower back and pulled him closer, desperate for more contact.

Silence be damned, they were both moaning unashamed, mixed with quick breaths and the occasional whimper.

Gareth couldn't have imagined how good he felt around him. He'd done it before, with men and women, and it felt good, but it was nothing like this. Nothing like the tightness and the heat and the connection he felt. Because this was with Alex. He was inside _Alex_.

Alex was bucking back against him, matching his rhythm. He then pulled Gareth down by his neck for a sloppy, hungry kiss. Gareth then lifted his head back and dared to look straight into Alex's wide brown eyes, which were set on his own.

The sight took him aback and he ceased his movement. "Alex?" he whispered as if he'd just woken from a dream, or a fantasy. A wave of guilt crossed him. He was violating one of the most sacred trusts there was in the most obscene way possible.

"It's okay, Gare," Alex whispered back with his trademark smile. "Go deeper."

Gareth brought his hand up and trailed it down the side of his brother's face, trying to banish the thoughts that once again told him he was sick. That his depravity had spilled over from the act of cannibalism and manifested itself into something that harmed his family rather than protected them.

He shut his eyes and shoved the thoughts away, thinking of how much he loved Alex instead. How much taboos didn't matter anymore, how they'd gone the way of the world.

With the doubts subsiding, he then pushed in deeper, the head of his dick hitting Alex's sweet spot again. Alex cried out again and increased the speed in which he thrust back against his brother.

Gareth had had enough, he wanted to come so bad but he had to wait for Alex first. He'd learned to bring his brother to climax with just the touch of his prostate, which he was going to do this time as well.

"Oh, come on baby," Gareth urged, hitting the area again and again. Within a few seconds, Alex stilled and buried his face in Gareth's neck, letting out a long groan as he wet his and Gareth's stomach with his seed.

" _Alex_ ," Gareth moaned as his brother's warmth hit his skin. The feeling sent him over the edge and he came inside him, filling him up, digging his nails into Alex's back as he emitted low whines. Goosebumps formed all over his skin and he was left lightheaded with endorphins.

With an unflattering squelch, he pulled out and rest his forehead against the top of Alex's head. Alex giggled and Gareth pulled away to examine his face. He looked happy, genuinely happy.

_I'm not that sick..._

Remembering they were a mess, Gareth pulled back and asked, "You want my jacket?"

"Definitely," Alex breathed out, eyes half-lidded.

Gareth knelt down and grabbed the garment, wiping himself off with it before handing to Alex. "I'll take it to the wash," he chuckled, then pulled back on his boxer shorts. Alex hopped off the table and cleaned himself as well before they hurried back into their clothes. Anyone could still walk in and see them.

Gareth pulled Alex in for a kiss again and Alex smiled against his lips. Of all the fucked-up things of their past and present, somehow, Alex had remained the most like himself out of anyone. Of course, was it like himself to do such a thing with his older brother?

Well, no one comes out of what they went through untarnished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this little series. <3


End file.
